Of love and death I live
by Ron Black
Summary: The snow glistened, a single tear fell to the ground... Lord Voldimort is deadbut not with out a price. Love will show the darkness that has been hidden for years, Post Hogwarts


I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other folks they belong to the talented Mrs. Rowling

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow glistened, a single tear fell to the ground. " Why, why didn't I stop him, why did I not get the spell that could have saved him right?" these were the emotional words of Hermione as she sat crying on the front porch at the Weasley's home. The great battle had been over for almost 2 months now, Harry emerged victorious. Voldimort was dead, but not with out a price as he fell he took Ron with him.

Inside the remaining Weasleys plus Harry sat around the large fire place. "Where's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. " I haven't seen her since she ran out of Ron's old room crying" said Harry in a low muted tone " She's taken Ron's death real hard you know" he continued. " Well we better find her before we unwrap the gifts. I must say I like our tree this year, you know I found it at a muggle store, I think it was called Wall-mart or maybe it was Window-mart" Mr. Weasley was immediately interrupted by Ginny. " Dad how can you even think of muggles when Hermione is out there all by herself" she screamed. As soon as she said this Hermione came crashing in through the front door. " Come here dear, sit by me"Mrs. Weasley said in a kind gentle voice. " Now dear I know Ron's passing is hard, but he died a hero, and he wouldn't want you crying for him" Mrs. Weasley said softly. " But it's all my fault, I could have saved him" Hermione screamed. " No you couldn't have, no one could" Harry exclaimed. " I could have if I hadn't…" Hermione trailed off in tears. " No you couldn't, he snapped his spine in three places, and there is no spell or potion that could fix that many breaks in the back" Harry screamed at her. " You shouldn't yell at her while she's in this condition " Mr. Weasley said with a harshness Harry had never heard. With that Hermione ran upstairs. Harry felling bad about what he said followed her up stairs and in to Ron's room. "You know you really couldn't have saved him" Harry said in a now mild voice. "Oh shut up Harry, I could have saved him if I had just remembered what Slughorn taught us in potions. Why, why…" Hermione said screaming. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder . "You've got to stop blaming yourself " Harry said as he stroked Hermione's hair. Hermione looked up at Harry. Harry smiled at her half heartedly and said " I love you" and with that said he kissed her on the lips. " I, I , I didn't know you felt that way" Hermione said with a smirk on her face ( secretly she had been waiting for this to happen for years, she had a crush on Harry since their 3rd year at Hogwarts ). " I'm sorry, but I've loved you for a while now, and you were so sad, and…" Harry was soon silenced by Hermiones lips. " I love you too" she whispered.

The next morning as Hermione walked down the stairs to breakfast Mrs. Weasley noticed she was smiling, something she hadn't done since Ron died. " Well I'm glad to see a smile on your face again dear , what made you so happy" Mrs. Weasley enquired. "Harry helped me a lot, speaking of which I'd like to fix a picnic for him and me today, if that's alright with you " Hermione said ecstatically. "Of course dear" was her response. Later that afternoon Hermione was unpacking hers and Harry's lunch. As the two of them sat on the blanket the Mrs. Weasley had loaned them. " You did a great job on the spinach soufflé" Harry said with a smile. " Thanks its an old family recipe" Hermione said gleefully. " I got us some chocolate frogs for dessert" she said in a soft tone. " Your brilliant you know that , and you look more beautiful than a thousand roses and you are the only one I…" sadly Harry did not get to finish his profession of love for Hermione because he was struck by petrifying curse from behind him, it was Draco. " I'll get you back Potter for what you did to Lord Voldimort" Draco exclaimed. "Draco you weasel I thought you were dead" Hermione asked perplexedly. " That's what I wanted you to think and know I'll have my revenge and Potter and you, you stupid muddblood" Draco said snidely. " Ava Cadavra" Hermione exclaimed and Draco flew over two hundred feet into the air and landed with a loud thud. Hermione walked over to him, he was dead without a doubt, and she had killed him. She looked over at Harry's motionless body, was he dead? No he was still breathing. She ran back up to the burrow and got Mr. Weasley to carry Harry back up to the house. When they got there Mrs. Weasley had already mixed up a potion to revive him. " Here give him this dear it should help" Mrs. Weasley said in her usual heart felt tone. As Hermione slowly poured the potion down Harry's throat she hoped and prayed that Harry would wake up, and sure enough he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will update soon, I'm already working on chapter 2


End file.
